Te tomare una foto
by CintSantana
Summary: Edward y Bella son dos personas que esta acostumbradas hacer lo que quieren causando en ellos constantes discuciones pero al final se daran cuenta que tan dependiente son el uno del otro.
1. El comienzo

**Capitulo 1**

**El comienzo  
><strong>

_Edward POV_

Siempre he conseguido lo que quiero, es por eso que mi carrera de reportero será exitosa o al menos eso dice mi madre, Esme, que se encontraba parloteando sobre mi glorioso futuro mientras preparaba el desayuno.

— ¡Oh! Ed ya estoy ansiosa de ver tu primer artículo… –dijo emocionada.

—Mama yo…

—Claro será grandioso, si escribes muy bien –corto a mis palabras.

— ¡Mamá! –gruñí –no me dejaba hablar…

— ¡Y tus fotografías! Oh Cielo**s** ¡me encantan! –decía mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa.

—Mama ni siquiera me han contratado en ningún lugar, aún.

—Pero ya lo harán mi tesoro- añadió con un guiño –ya lo veras…

— Si Ed, nadie sabe**,** cuando menos te lo espere**s** estarás escribiendo sobre el deporte, tal vez entrevistándome –dijo Emmett en tono divertido.

—Emmett lo que menos quiero es ser reportero deportivo, y mucho menos entrevistarte a ti, terminarías contándome alguna vergüenza de mi infancia en lugar de tu anotación ganadora.

—Nunca perdería una oportunidad como esa hermano.

Si, como siempre mi hermano Emmett dándome ánimos, por cierto que es el mejor jugador de fútbol de la universidad de Yale, al igual que yo consiguió una beca claro que la mía no la conseguí por jugar, su sueño es jugar en el Súper Tazón.

—Ya basta Emmett**,** tú hermano ya tiene suficiente con la presión de su entrevista de trabajo– dijo Carlisle… mi padre, entrando a la cocina.

—Sí, gracias por recordármelo Carlisle –contesté en tono ácido.

—De nada hijo, no siempre tienes la suerte de atender a un viejo amigo en el consultorio y este se ofrezca a conseguirle empleo a tu hijo recién graduado- termino diciendo mi padre entre risas, las cuales no compartí.

Aja, ya sé lo que piensan, que tu padre te ayude a conseguir tu primer empleo se ve algo dependiente, pero que puedo hacer si el trabajo aquí en Los Ángeles está un poco difícil; además ya llevaba 2 meses sin trabajar y ya quería con toda mi alma un apartamento propio, lejos de una madre que te consiente como un niño y un padre que te apoya en todo. Me sorprende no ser uno de esos que hacen lo que se le pega en gana, no**,** esperen… ¡Yo _soy _uno de esos!

— ¿Y dónde dijiste que trabaja ese amigo tuyo amor? –preguntó mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—En News Magazine –respondió mi padre entusiasmado, como si la entrevista fuera para él y no mía.

—Y hablando sobre eso, debo irme si es que quiero llegar a tiempo.

Tome el jugo de un solo trago, me despedí y salí rumbo a lo que sería mi nuevo empleo.

Llegue alrededor de las 8:45 A.M aún estaba a tiempo para mi cita con Alfred –el amigo de mi padre– era a las 9, entre y hable con la recepcionista del lobby, la cual me dio un gafete y me dejo pasar. Mientras estaba en el ascensor me quede pensando en los pro**s** y los contras de trabajar aquí, por ahora los pro estaban arriba en la balanza, tendría casa, auto, dinero propio, seria independiente **y** además estaría haciendo algo que me gusta mucho, escribir, nada podría salir mal, los contra o más bien el contra seria que dispondría de menos tiempos para mis hobbies como la fotografía, dibujo y piano, pero eso era algo que podría sobrellevar**,** lo más importante ahora era ser alguien en la vida**,** no ser alguien reconocido pero si alguien con un sueldo. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y fui directamente a las oficinas de dirección para encontrarme con Alfred.

—Buen día- me saludo la que supuse seria la secretaria de Alfred.

—Buen día señorita**,** soy Edward Cullen y estoy aquí para encontrarme con el señor Alfred Langor.

—Mmm… Cullen ehh- decía mientras revisaba unos papeles –sí, lo estaban esperando señor Cullen puede pasar – termino indicando hacia donde debía dirigirme.

Me dirigí hacia la entrada de la oficina mientras escuchaba que la secretaria avisaba mi llegada, abrí la puerta con un deje de timidez, no sabía si tocar o no pero ya que le habían dicho que había llegado ¿Para qué lo haría? así que me abrí paso por la oficina y di con la mirada de Alfred quien no dejaba de observarme.

—Buen día Edward te estaba esperando, ¿No te importa que te llame Edward verdad? ¿Por qué no tomas asiento?- dijo haciendo un leve movimiento con la mano en señal de que me sentara y así lo hice al mismo tiempo que extendía mi mano para estrecharla con la del señor.

—Buen día señor Langor, claro que no me molesta.

—Por favor Edward llámame Alfred o mejor aún Al –dijo mientras reía y soltaba mi mano –Pero mírate si eres la viva imagen de tu padre, claro que con algunas mejoras ¿Cierto?

Reímos un rato pero yo no estaba ahí para divertirme así que decidí ir directo al grano.

—Señor Alfred sobre lo que mi padre y usted hablaron aquel día yo…

—Claro Edward para eso estamos aquí ¿No? escucha News Magazine tiene planeado entrenar a varios chicos para desarrollar sus talentos y precisamente tú eres lo que buscan, jóvenes con ideas nuevas y emprendedoras. Serán 5 jóvenes talentosos incluyéndote, vi tus notas y son magnificas pero…- me miro con ojos serios -el entrenamiento no es fácil chico**,** te explotarán al máximo y solo por la simple razón de que quieren lo mejor y a la final solo quieren a uno.

Me sorprendí, inmediatamente al escuchar que le darían la oportunidad a uno solo. ¿Para qué hacer que 5 personas prácticamente luchen por un puesto? y qué decir de trabajar gratis para ellos, porque los entrenamientos así nunca son pagados.

— ¿Cuánto durará el entrenamiento?

—Sabia que ibas aceptar muchacho, sí eres como tu padre dijo: dispuesto a tomar riesgos. El entrenamiento durara un mes, este mes laborable no será pagado claro está, aunque si los beneficiará en el currículo ya que les daremos buenas recomendaciones dependiendo de su labor aquí, trabajarán en diferentes áreas que les servirán de aprendizaje para saber todo lo que necesita conocer un asistente de dirección.

—Espere quiere decir que ¿Todo esto es para ser su asistente? –esto ya no me estaba gustando para nada.

—Efectivamente mi querido amigo, necesito alguien que me ayude con los reportajes, reuniones y todas las responsabilidades que conlleva este puesto ya estoy viejo y no soy tan rápido como antes.

Me quede pensativo por uno**s** momentos que al parecer para Alfred fueron eternos porque enseguida me interrumpió.

—Ed sé que no nos conocemos pero siento que contigo podre llevar mejor este trabajo –agregó Alfred, sacándome de mis pensamientos**-** y para serte completamente sincero, no quiero a ningún aburrido ratón de biblioteca, ni alguien que haya que tenerle mucha paciencia porque eso es algo que no tengo, además tengo fe en que tu podrás lograr pasar por todo esto y pienso ayudarte en lo que tengas duda por eso te pido de favor que al menos lo intentes, tu papá me dijo que te gusta escribir y que por eso quieres ser reportero, déjame decirte que yo he escrito algunos artículos para esta revista y los reviso a diario, si te esfuerzas algún día podrás escribir muchacho. ¿Entonces qué dices?

— ¿Cuando empiezo? –solté luego de otro silencio, durante el cual me quede mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Así de habla chico…

Platicamos otro poco sobre el sueldo que tendría si lograba pasar la prueba pero de eso no hablamos mucho, me di cuenta que el señor Al -así me hizo llamarlo- era agradable y conversador, no bromeaba con lo de que estaba seguro le caería bien, yo pensaba lo mismo. Salí de News Magazine sin rumbo alguno, no quería ir a casa y no sabía dónde ir, tenía que pensar en lo que me esperaba de ahora en adelante.


	2. Malas noticias

**Capitulo 2**

**Malas noticias  
><strong>

_Bella POV_

Bien aquí estoy yo, en un restaurante cinco estrellas tratando de entablar una conversación que no me resultara aburrida con Jacob y sinceramente estaba logrando todo menos eso.

—Por enésima vez Jake ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea de tus responsabilidades y de que por fin se cumplió tu sueño de ser vicepresidente en la compañía de tu familia? –le dije en un tono de resignación.

—Es que no entiendes Bella esto es motivo de celebración, estoy tan feliz de que mis logros al fin den frutos… –respondió dándome una encantadora sonrisa.

Bla bla bla, aquí vamos de nuevo, se supone que estábamos celebrando nuestro tercer año de noviazgo, pero ¿Por qué tiene que hablar sobre el banco central de la ciudad?, estoy harta de que cancele nuestras citas por negocios, que se la pase hablando por teléfono mientras está conmigo, que le preste atención a otras cosas que no sea yo, ya sé que es un poco egoísta pero ¡Dios! nunca lo he visto celarme siquiera, para colmo de males ¿tengo que aguantarlo hablar sobre los contratos, prestamos y demás cosas este día? precisamente ¡NUESTRO DÍA!

—Jacob Black hablo en serio si no terminas ahora mismo de hablar de negocios me iré en este mismo instante –amenace haciendo como si me paraba de la silla.

—Espera amor no tienes que precipitarte, ya tienes toda mi atención –dijo sujetándome de la mano para que no me fuera.

_¡Wow! ¿En serio?_

—Me deje llevar por el momento es todo, lo que quería decir en realidad era que ahora me siento preparado para ti y a darte todo lo que tú quieras…

_-¡ohh oh! Esto ya me huele mal_ –inmediatamente me puse estado de alerta.

—Bella –me quede estática cuando vi que Jacob metía la mano en su bolsillo para sacar algo y me miraba muy serio –Solo estaba esperando este momento para poder mirarte a los ojos y decirte… Bella ¿Te casarías conmigo? –puso ante mí un anillo de compromiso y se quedo esperando mi respuesta – ¿Y? ¿Qué dices?

_¡¿QUE, QUE DIGO? Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí, es decir, quiero a Jacob pero no lo veo como ¡mi esposo! Cielos si apenas tengo 20 años ¿Qué mojigatería es esta?, no quiero ni pensarlo ¡NOO!_

—Esto… Jake yo… –comencé en tono algo titubeante.

—Si ya se, ya sé que es muy pronto pero es algo que ya he discutido con tu padre antes.

_¡Como es la cosa!_ – ¿Qué dijiste? –dije sorprendida y enojada.

—Tu padre ya me dio su aprobación, dijo que podríamos casarnos cuando quisiéramos y hasta que organizadores podríamos contratar, solo faltaba decirte y fijar la fecha.

— ¿Cuál es mi color favorito?

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¡¿Cuál es mi color favorito JAKE? –dije bien molesta ahora.

—Pues… el… el azul- dijo dudoso.

-¡_Mierda acertó! _No, no es el azul ¡Jake! _Veamos que tan seguro esta de eso..._

— ¿Pero qué tiene que ver todo esto con lo que te estoy proponiendo Bells?

— ¡Tiene todo que ver! se nota que no me conoces Jake, este no es otro de tus negocios**,** estas pidiéndome que pase el resto de mis días contigo además de que es algo apresurado es una idea loca porque yo solo tengo 20 años además ¿Cuándo pensabas consultarme? al parecer lo tenias bien planeado con mi padre, ¿Sabes qué? tengo una idea ¡¿POR QUÉ MEJOR NO TE CASA**S** CON ÉL?

Me pare de la silla y salí de ahí a toda prisa sentí como Jake me seguía, claro, el me trajo pero de ningún manera pensaba regresarme con él, no quería hablar más del asunto y mi decisión estaba tomada. Llegue a recepción y le pedí a la recepcionista que llamara un taxi en eso sentí como me tomaban del brazo.

—NO, no te irás, tenemos que hablar… ¿Está**s** dejándome Bella?

—Eso está más que claro Jake –me zafé de su agarre y me dirigí a las fuera del restaurante.

—Pero si tú me amas, tú eres mía y somos el uno para el otro.

—No, te equivocas eso se acabo, tú y yo no somos nada, no soy uno más de tus negocios Jacob, ¡no soy algo que puedas tomar a la ligera!

El taxi llego y abrí la puerta para entrar pero una vez más los brazos de Jacob me sujetaban con fuerza ya no quería estar ahí, quería huir, no volver a verle la cara, entonces no se cómo ni porque pero moví mi brazo para liberarme y una vez que me soltó estampe mi mano contra su cara.

— ¡Déjame ir Jacob!- le grite, ya no podía seguir allí…

Y así me marche dejando solo a Jacob con cara de enfado. Esa noche casi no dormí, entre llantos y gritos de rabia por lo ocurrido, tal vez me precipite pero yo no estaba dispuesta a casarme, me di cuenta que no amaba a Jacob para nada, solo me gustaba y para mí eso no basta para entregarle prácticamente mi vida.

Al día siguiente a primera hora de la mañana estaba frente a la puerta de la oficina de mi padre dispuesta a gritarle a todo pulmón, mira que saber lo que se traía propuesto Jacob y no contarme era un descaro de lo más grande, con razón estaba tan feliz en estos días, me preguntaba cómo estaba todas la mañanas y como estuvo mi día en las noches ya sabía yo que algo raro pasaba.

—Buenos días Bella ¿Cómo estás? –me saludo Jessica, la secretaria de mi padre.

—No le pases llamadas a mi padre Jessica –Jessica me veía con cara de desagrado cuando pase a su lado, pero no le di importancia y entre mal humorada por la puerta.

— ¡Bells! ¿Qué te trae por acá querida? esta mañana no te levantaste a desayunar parece que la celebración tardo más de lo que esperaba, siempre te levantas tarde cuando te acuestas a altas horas de la noche.

Solo se percato de mi llegada pero aún no veía mi cara de enfado, claro si solo le prestaba atención a sus pales igual a Jacob como detestaba eso.

— ¿Qué pretendías planeando mi boda con Jake a mis espaldas? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

—Bella pequeña, la responsabilidad de contarte era de Jacob.

— ¡OK! Entonces ¿Por qué él no me lo dijo a mí primero en vez de estar planeando cosas que me incumben a mí contigo?

— ¿Todo este berrinche quiere decir que no aceptaste su propuesta?

— Pero por supuesto que no acepte, él te pregunto a ti no a mí, él no me conoce, no me toma en cuenta, solo tengo 20 años por Dios y no lo amo, definitivamente ¡no lo amo!

Charlie me miro con decepción una vez más, odiaba esa mirada, siempre me miraba así cuando no hacia lo que él esperaba o lo que él quería, pero... ¿Qué podía hacer yo cuando tratan de imponerme cosas que no quiero hacer? soy una persona no un muñeco.

—Sabes lo que esto significa ¿verdad?

Me puse alerta ya estaba en "_modo ejecutivo_" –así le digo cuando me ordena y no me deja otra salida que aceptar lo que se propone-.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Pospuse lo del viaje a Inglaterra solo porque sabía que Jacob iba a pedirte matrimonio y pensaba dejar aplazar tus estudios al menos unos años pero ya que no vas a casarte no veo porque hay**a** que esperar.

Estaba en shock no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pensé que iba a desistir de esa idea si yo ya estaba bien adelantada en mis estudios, ya me había graduado de Licenciatura en los Negocios Internacionales ahora quería que fuera a Inglaterra a estudiar Administración de empresas, ok por mí no hay problema en estudiar y no es que me guste mucho que digamos, el problema estaba en que quería mandarme a ¡INGLATERRA! ¿Por qué allá, por qué?

—Papa ¿Estás dándome a elegir entre estudiar en Inglaterra o casarme con Jacob? Porque déjame decirte que eso es lo que estoy pensando.

—No, para nada hija, solo te estoy diciendo que mis antiguos planes siguen en pie nuevamente, sabes que quiero que te hagas cargo del negocio familiar y no estaré tranquilo si no puedes manejar lo bien.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no puedo con esta empresa? nunca me has puesto a prueba, he presenciado cada negocio, todos los movimientos que haces desde que tengo 17 años y nunca, ¡nunca! me has preguntado si creo si algo es conveniente o si acaso este trabajo me gusta.

—Todo a su tiempo aún no está**s** lista. Prepara tus cosas te irás dentro de dos días.

Y así dio esta conversación por cerrada, el siempre con la última palabra y yo insatisfecha con la situación. Salí de News Magazine con la furia calentándome la sangre, espere hasta estar en la limosina para poder llorar, no me gustaba que me vieran llorar, solo pocas personas han tenido ese privilegio, mi madre René que murió cuando yo tenía tan solo 10 años y mi padre de pura casualidad y mayormente de rabia. Yo no tengo hermanos con los que puedo contar cuando más los necesito y los amigos que tengo no son precisamente esos de los que guardan secretos. Al ser la hija única de Charles Swan y heredera de la mejor revista del país con más de 20 sucursales repartidas por todo el mundo, las personas con las que convives solo quieren un pedazo de ti, te usan para adquirir fama, ya estaba cansada de todo eso, necesitaba una amiga de verdad.

Miraba por la ventana muy entretenida, el día estaba hermoso y yo no podía disfrutarlo, o eso era lo que pensaba, ya tenía una idea en mente y estaba dispuesta a realizar mi jugada, mire al conductor por unos segundos y cuando se detuvo en una señal de transito abrí la puerta y salí disparada por la calle como loca, solo pude escuchar como el chófer me llamaba para que regresara, pero eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta hacer.

Después de perder de vista la limosina me escondí por un rato en un parque atestado de gente, me encontraba sentada en un columpio al lado de una niña que se quedó mirándome como si fuera un pecado que alguien de mi edad se columpiara un momento, me sentía libre al poder sentir la brisa entre mi cabello, por primera vez en días estaba sonriendo plenamente. Di varias vueltas en los alrededores hasta que me encontré con un restaurante de comida rápida "Delicious" me reí un poco del nombre al pensar que si la comida era mala el nombre no tendría sentido pero tampoco le di mucha importancia, entre y el lugar estaba repleto, de casualidad puede encontrar una mesa cerca de la ventana, me senté a meditar en lo que sería mi vida de ahora en adelante mientras esperaba que me atendieran.


End file.
